As any culinary person will surely attest, whether it be a professional chef or the casual, at-home cook, stirring of cooking food is one (1) of the little known, but important secrets that differentiate good food, from great food. While many times, simple occasional stirring with suffice, there are times that almost continuous stirring is required, such as foods or sauces at high temperatures, or those that are easily burned or scalded. Sometimes the cook or a helper can be dedicated to do continuous stirring, but many times other duties interfere, or such a helper is not available. Even if the time is available, one's arms quickly become tired when held at an outstretched length for a long period of time.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the contents of a pot can be continuously stirred, without the disadvantages as described above.